


Moon's Haunted.

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, Confused Ahsoka Tano, Confused Anakin Skywalker, Fluff, Gen, Humor, haunted, nope nope nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: The moon is haunted. Rex came back for more explosives.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Moon's Haunted.

Anakin and Ahsoka met Rex’s shuttle as it landed in the main hangar. They had no idea what he was doing back so soon, because he was  _ supposed _ to be scouting the moon they were orbiting with his squad. Anakin was the only one brave enough to question Rex as he stalked down the boarding ramp.

“Hey, Rex? What -”

“Moon’s haunted.”

“Uhhh… I don’t… What?”

But Rex was already gone, murder-walking his way through the ship towards, if Anakin’s hunch was right, the heavy weapons.

He was right. Rex came back with a backpack full of thermal detonators and a rocket launcher.

“Rex! What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Moon’s haunted. Giant tentacle ghosts. Haunted.” And he went back onto the shuttle and off it went, back to the moon that Anakin was now going to have to report as haunted.

“Skyguy, is Rex is feeling ok?”

“I honestly have no idea, Snips.”


End file.
